Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: After Anutie Em tells Dorothy that Oz isn't real and it was all a dream. Dorothy goes out the hayloft to and starts crying. Hunk sees her go than goes to confront her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Wizard Of Oz or any of the songs used in this story but I do own the idea for this story

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wizard Of Oz or any of the songs used in this story but I do own the idea for this story.**

Chapter One

Secret Romance

Dorothy is laying on her bed thinking about how she misses Oz. Auntie Em comes into the room.

"What's wrong darling?" Auntie Em asked.

"I miss Oz so much." Dorothy answered.

"This is getting so old because it was a dream. You need to realize that." Auntie Em answered.

Dorothy starts to cry than runs outside the barn. Hunk sees Dorothy and follows her. Dorothy is sitting up the hayloft and she's crying her eyes out. Hunk climbs up to the hayloft with Dorothy than he sits down next to her and puts his arm around her.

"Why are you crying?" Hunk asked.

"Auntie Em still doesn't believe me about going to Oz." Dorothy answered.

"Well I believe you." Hunk said as he wipes around Dorothy's tears.

Dorothy looks into Hunk's eyes.

"You remind me so much of the scarecrow in Oz." Dorothy said.

Hunk just smiles than pulls Dorothy close to him. Dorothy smiles. They sit like in silence for a while than Hunk pulls Dorothy closes to him and cups his her chin in his hand than kisses her passionately. Dorothy's eyes widen in shock. Dorothy pulls away.

"What if someone catches us?" Dorothy asked.

"As long as we are quiet nobody will." Hunk answered.

Dorothy looks at Hunk.

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Hunk answered.

Dorothy smiles as Hunk starts to kiss her again but with more passionate the first time. A few hours later they stop and climb down for the hayloft.

"I've been thinking that we should make the hayloft our special place." Dorothy said.

Hunk smiles.

"I was thinking the very same thing." Hunk replied.

Dorothy goes to leave but Hunk pulls her close and kisses her one last time. Dorothy walks to the farmhouse and goes inside. Auntie Em looks at Dorothy.

"Have you been child?" Auntie Em asked.

"I was out in the barn thinking." Dorothy answered.

"Well it's nearly suppertime." Auntie Em said.

Uncle Henry comes in from outside with Hunk, Zeke and Hickory. Dorothy smiles a secret smile to Hunk. Hunk winks. They all sit down to eat supper. Hunk finishes first than leaves. Dorothy sighs than goes to her bedroom and starts to sing "Breathless."

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on_

_(Come on)_

_(Come on)_

_(Come on)_

_Yeah_

_The daylight's fading slowly but time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me_

_Tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_(Loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Yeah_

_Come on_

_Yeah_

_And if there's no tomorrow then all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you and_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it_

_Don't leave it_

_So go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me_

_Tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_(Loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Yeah_

_Come on_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me_

_Tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_(Loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Go on_

_Go on_

Hunk hears Dorothy sing and just smiles.

"She has such a beautiful singing voice." Hunk thinks to himself.

Zeke and Hickory noticed Hunk in a daze.

"Are you in there Hunk?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Hunk answered.

"About what?" Hickory asked.

"I don't want to discuss it right now." Hunk answered.

"Why not?" Zeke asked.

"I just don't ok so drop it." Hunk answered.

Hunk walks off in an angry mood.

"What do you suppose has got him angry?" Zeke asked.

"I have no idea but I have noticed lately that he's hiding something." Hickory answered.

"Well I'm going to find it out what that something is." Zeke said.

"No if I find out first." Hickory replied.

Zeke sighs than walks off too. Auntie Em is watching from the kitchen and she shakes her head.


End file.
